


Hell and Back

by divineshewolf



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Breath Control Play, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: Over a year after your lover, Kai Parker, was trapped in the 2018 prison world, you find a way to rescue him, but being a vampire-witch hybrid desiccating for all that time has made Kai crueler and more ravenous.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Reader, Malachai "Kai" Parker/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Hell and Back

It had been over a year without him, without your lover, without your master, without _Kai_ …ever since that witch, Bonnie Bennett, trapped him in the 2018 Prison World, all alone without a single way to escape and it left you heartbroken. Bonnie soon after left the country, leaving you with an opportunity to try and get Kai out.

You managed to obtain the corresponding ascendant from the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted without being seen (with the use of an invisibility spell), but without the blood of a Bennett witch or a celestial event, the hope of rescuing Kai appeared bleak. That was until you discovered a spell to be performed during any reoccurring event that allowed you to unlock a purgatory dimension with your own blood. The risk?

You could die opening it and traveling through.

But that didn’t matter to you in the slightest. Kai was your everything, everything you needed and craved, all that you dreamed of and knowing he was alive and trapped somewhere drove you mad. When the night of the full moon came around, you subtly gathered donated bags of blood from the blood bank and stuffed them in a backpack before traveling to the middle of the cold, dark woods.

You dropped to your knees, sitting on the heels of your feet as you pulled out the ascendant and a large hunting knife. This was the moment you’d been waiting for and it made your heart thrum rapidly, but also the possibility that you might die had your nerves on edge, the unknown hiding in the shadows and if you didn’t make it, you’d never see Kai again, never feel him on your skin, and that felt more perilous than death.

Taking the knife in your hand and setting the ascendant on the ground in front of you, you suck the air between your teeth as you slowly draw the serrated edge of the knife across your palm deeply, tearing your skin until the crimson liquid leaked heavily and you hold your palm over the ascendant, allowing it to drip on the metal springs and dials.

You looked up to make sure the luminescent, full moon hovered directly above before closing your eyes.

“Sangina mearma, ascendarum cavea.” You chanted before curling your fingers into your palm to stop the blood from dribbling and pulled your hand back.

The mystical relic suddenly sprung open, and the dials began to turn slowly, ticking and popping sound echoing into the night sky as the wind picked up steadily, whistling through the leaves on the trees as they blew fiercely and a white, blinding light began to surround you. You squinted your eyes, standing to your feet as a piercing ringing drowned out your eardrums, and then, all at once, everything was gone, submerged in bright, white light.

…until it wasn’t.

The white light gradually faded away and you were still standing in the middle of the woods in Mystic Falls as if nothing had changed. But you hoped that something did change.

With sublime haste, not wanting to waste another second, you grabbed some bandages out of your bag and covered your wound to stop the bleeding, then packed up the ascendant and your knife before heading into town. As you expected, Mystic Falls was completely empty, not a person in sight, and besides your footsteps, not a sound to be heard. As creepy and ominous as it was, it meant that you survived when you entered the alternate dimension and finding a local newspaper at the Mystic Grill, it confirmed the date to be February 17th, 2018 – the day Kai was trapped.

Bonnie divulged that she trapped in his worst nightmare, listening to a song he hates and chained up; granted, it wasn’t much to go on, but you knew Kai better than she anticipated and he absolutely hated the Spin Doctor’s song ‘Two Princes’. There wasn’t any music playing at the Grill, or this café, so the only other place that played music was a karaoke bar almost a block away.

A few minutes later as you approached the entrance, you could hear the faint thumping of music playing from inside. A year in captivity…would Kai still be the man you remembered? Becoming half-vampire already heighten everything Kai was – he grew more sadistic and crueler, and a part of you fear that starvation and drained power would only push the powerful heretic to the edge. Regardless, Kai had you wrapped around his finger and your loyalty to him would never falter.

As you gripped the handle of the front door nervously, you took a hard gulp before pulling the door open. You crept inside, looking at the few lights hanging along the walls of the dark entryway that led into the bar, and the blaring song stopped abruptly before ‘Two Princes’ revved back up with the opening drum solo.

“Kai?” You called out, jumping slightly when the door slammed shut behind you as you crept down the hallway.

_♪ One, two princes kneel before you_

_That’s what I said now_

_Princes, princes who adore you_

_Just go ahead now ♪_

God, you hated this song almost as much as Kai does, and imagining listening to that on repeat for a year sounded worse than Kai’s description of Hell. Entering the foyer, there are tables scattered around, with the large wooden on your right, taking up most of the space. You turned the corner around the wall on your left and froze in your tracks.

On the stage, before your eyes, is Kai. His entire body chained to a chair with head tilted to the side, his eyes wide open but his body was frozen like a statue, his skin pale and dried out. He appeared mummified, fossilized, and it was entirely too disturbing to see him this way. You cringed when you saw his eyes shift up in your direction, but his body remained completely still.

A spark ran through you and rushed you into action. “Kai...I’m here. Hold on.”

You rushed to the stage, stepping up on the platform before kneeling in front of him and dropped your backpack to the ground beside you. You held your hand out toward him, muttering a spell under your breath until the chains break, falling off him and clatter onto the floor.

You rushed to open the bag and yanked out a blood bag, hesitantly glancing up at Kai before taking out the plastic plug at the top right corner. You’d never seen desiccation up close, but you’ve heard things, how a vampire’s veins rub together like sandpaper, their heart still beating as their body feeds on itself because blood has been withheld from them.

You thought about the amount of pain he must be in and quickly put the spout to his lips, lightly squeezing the bag with your fingers to push the blood out, watching it spill onto his lips.

“C’mon Kai, drink.” You whispered, whining softly in desperation as the thick fluid coated his lips and dribbled down his chin. What if he didn’t drink?

Soon enough his lips parted, and he began to work the blood onto his tongue, swallowing what little he could, and shortly after, the color of the skin on his face started to its normal porcelain glow, fleshing down his entire body. Kai groaned and let out a faint growl as he regained his pigment and strength, his body moving slightly. The veins surrounding his eyes protruded as blood rushed through them and his pupils darkened tremendously.

A snarl ripped through his chest as he shoved your hands away from his first meal in over a year, standing directly up on his feet and turning feral as he viciously devoured the rest of the blood, squeezing out and drinking every last drop of blood in the bag. Throwing the empty plastic to ground, the regular blue-gray color gathering back in his eyes and he took a deep breath of satisfaction before casting his eyes at the jukebox against the wall, narrowing his eyes in anger, before storming towards it.

His reddened lips, dripping with blood as he sneered, aggressively ripping the cord from the television on the wall that displayed the lyrics, and smashed his fist through the music player, furious by the song and its incessant playing. The Spin Doctors ceased, and the room fell silent, pieces of the jukebox scattered onto the floor as Kai withdrew his fist, whipping his head around to see you already standing to your feet and dusting off your bare knees.

Unexpectantly, Kai lunged at you, tackling you both to the ground and cupping his large hand around your throat, his cold rings digging into your flesh and pressing his torso against you, pinning you to the floor, letting the blood rush in the veins under his eyes as if to scare you, to hurt you…but you weren’t sure that he wouldn’t. The predatory glint reflecting in his stare made you take a hard gulp, your breath catching in your throat as your eyes darted across his own, trying to find him inside all that hunger and rage bellowing inside him with the hope that he’d control his emotions.

But then his eyes settled, and the dark-brown haired heretic face returned to its regular appearance and he smiled wickedly, baring his pearly whites.

“Miss me?” He said, and without saying a word, you nodded with widen eyes, and it wasn’t clear if your stomach turned from fear or arousal, but you felt Kai’s influence washing over you like the day you met him. “Your undying loyalty to me is remarkable, _pet_.”

He crashed his lips to yours, dangerously capturing your mouth with such fervor and hunger that it made you dizzy. He was rough about it, but you chalked it up to loneliness, lack of physical contact since his imprisonment, but no, this was something else…Kai was starving, in every capacity. Teeth clashing, allowing his tongue to slip through your lips, running it along the inside of your mouth, and you released a needy moan into him as your hands found the buttons on either side of his jacket, moving your lips lithely against his, twisting your fingers into the fabric. Was it him or you that was starving again?

You could taste the warm, sharp metal flavor on his tongue, his prickly beard scratching your face and tingles in your toes, his soft lips sending electricity through your veins, kissing him again awakening something primal in you. Kai sucked your bottom lip into his mouth, and to your surprise, bit down on the supple skin and nipped it with his teeth, drawing blood. You gasp and yank your head back, running your tongue over the wound and taste your own blood as you watch the corner of his mouth curling up into a sadistic smirk, his eyes flaring with a pressing bloodlust that made panic seep under your skin.

“Did you bring more blood?” The veins under his eyes returned as he spoke, his icy tone relaying the severity of his thirst.

Your eyes flit down to the bag beside the chair, pointing your finger in its direction, and Kai catches your motions, jumping to feet and rummages through your backpack, taking out another bag of blood. He drinks the bag dry as you gather your composure and stood, trying to refocus on the task at hand – getting out of this hell hole.

Kai rolls his eyes back, enjoying the taste of human blood coursing through his veins before he throws the bag to the ground and grabs another one, devouring the blood all the same, with such ferocity that you began to worry. What if he went through all the blood? Would he try to feed on you next…or did his adoration for you run deeper than that?

 _(I’m a sociopath…I like being a sociopath. I’m not burdened by things, like guilt or love –_ the words Kai spoke to Elena and Damon one evening at the Salvatore Boarding House in the kitchen, and you’d made a note to never forget it), but was he capable of being a monster to you?

He chucks another empty blood out of arms reach and wipes his mouth clean with the back of his sleeve then meets your gaze. It isn’t until this moment that Kai’s impeccable looks make you weak at the knees and you lustfully gaze at his features – his soft pink lips, his thin mustache and beard, and his tall figure. There wasn’t anything tethering you to him, no spell or compulsion, just your own destructive desires yearning to be with him. You questioned if you truly understood how deep your loyalty for him ran.

“I missed you, _pet_.” Kai drawled, sauntering close to you and he just looked so stunning, but it wasn’t just that, it was that word he’d called you twice now, rolling effortless off his tongue. ‘ _Pet’_. You hated to admit it but that’s what you were – his pet, his plaything, his servant…and it didn’t bother you in the slightest. “You rescued me, fed me…”

He eventually stood directly in front of you, his bright eyes burning with lust and wickedness as he loomed over you. Kai could feel how your muscles tensed up from his presence, how nervous he made you, and he started to remember just how much he enjoyed that. Your cheeks burned at the intimate space he created, inhaling his mint aroma, admiring his perfectly carved face.

“You are such a prize, (y/n) …but there is something else I need from you.”

You took in a shaky breath as he raised his arm, the smoldering smug look on his face fading into a stern expression while he gently wrapped his large hand around your throat, his other hand gripping your left wrist, restraining you from moving away. “I was going to lie and say that this isn’t going to hurt, but I won’t deceive you.” Kai clenches his jaw and his grip on your wrist tightens. “I need some of your magic and it’s going to be painful.”

Immediately an excruciating burn began to emit around your wrist, a red glow radiating from Kai’s palm, and your lips parted in a silent cry as the searing sting drained your power, making you weak and groan from the pain. The more Kai siphoned your magic, the worse the hot pain on your skin grew, and your ankles wobbled as your eyes fluttered to stay open, your strength depleting with every passing second until he finally released your arm.

Your body threatens to fall to the ground, so Kai placed his hand on your lower back, his other hand still resting on your throat, keeping you balanced on your feet as you tried to remain conscious.

“Stay with me (y/n),” he said softly, his tone full of…what you thought to be concern, possibly fear? His breath fanning across your face as the urge to taste him again crawled through you, making your eyes flicker open to stare deep into his eyes, “ah, there we go. Take a deep breath, you’re alright. I didn’t take too much or else you would’ve died on me…can’t have that, now can we?”

Was that an actual question? Did Kai let you live because a part of him cares for you or is it just so he can be free? You chose the latter. _So poisoned with love,_ you thought, straightening your posture and lightly clearing your throat, averting your gaze to his lips.

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here. I’m grateful for the opportunity to get out of here but you didn’t have to come back for me…so why?” Kai asked, stroking his thumb delicately up and down the space on your throat, and your answer danced on the tip of your tongue while Kai grinned devilishly. “Did you miss me, _pet_?”

His low, raspy words dripped with seduction and the most tantalizing warmth spread between your legs, a common response to him, and all his powerful sensuality. _Fuck._

“Yes… _daddy_.” You breathed, taking the tiniest step towards him, closing any lingering space between the two of you, letting his chest brush against yours. The familiar name sparked a fire inside of Kai, reflecting in his pupils and the low growl that tore through his throat.

All you could think about was the way Kai would claim your body, his hands roaming your skin while he stretched you out on his cock. How he reminded you who you belonged with vulgar words, pounding away at your pussy and sucking on your neck, and without him to satisfy for over a year, your body craved him, and you were sure he could use the relief. But the full moon wouldn’t last long, so sex would have to wait.

“You missed daddy’s cock, is that it?” He started slowly applying pressure to your throat, pressing the heel of his palm into your skin, eyes lighting up as he watches you gasp in delight, grabbing onto his arms for support while tiny black spots start to flash within your vision.

“We…can't. We have to go…” You choked out, but Kai cocks an eyebrow as he continues tightening his grip, constricting your airways with such strength, you could feel yourself nearly blacking out, an ache growing in your head as you strained to breathe, but Kai loved breath control play, to see you gasp and feel you struggle beneath his hand.

With more compression on your throat, you felt as though it would explode, and you kindly tapped your fingers on his arm, signaling him to ease up, but even with the color expelling from your face, he didn’t let up just yet.

“Stay with me, sweetness.” He urged, baring his teeth in a snarl, and you feel his erection rubbing up against your thigh, your heartbeat rapidly thumping in your ears, until he finally released you, his eyes wide as you gasped and coughed to let the air back into your lungs. “Pathetic.” Kai spat, his hands falling to his sides.

“You came here so I could fuck you senseless, am I right?” He snorts, sitting down in the chair with his long legs parted, tapping the tip of his boot on the floor as you stood there, your chest heaving while you persisted to catch your breath. “Come here.”

You hesitated, resisting the urges to be obedient, to dive back into your submissive mentality but all you wanted was to be his and do whatever he pleased _._ It was pathetic, but you couldn’t be anything else with him, because he _owned_ you. We have time, the full moon won’t be gone for a couple of hours, you thought, desperately thinking about pulsing sensation growing stronger between your legs.

“Come here when I tell you to.” He commanded sternly and feeling embarrassed, you tilt your head before sauntering forward, standing between his knees. “Just my needy little cockslut, aren’t you? Traveled all this way so I could stuff you with my cock.”

He clicked his tongue in mocking disapproval, raising his arm to run his fingers teasingly up and down your bare thigh that you had to press together, feeling your arousal seeping into your panties unwillingly as goosebumps rose on your skin. A loud and maniacal laugh erupted from Kai’s chest, his head falling until he looked up at you sharply, his smile disappearing along with his dimples. You felt ridiculous, disgraced, but Kai had all the control and he knew that.

“Is this what you want?” Sluggishly, Kai pulled his hand from your leg and laid it on his crotch, lightly gripping the bulge through his jeans, a hushed moan escaping him as he wet his lips, leaving the pink skin glossy and your mouth watered at the sight, unable to fight your sexual appetite any more. “What about what I want?”

You dropped to your knees on the cold, hard floor, hungrily eyeing the ring clad hand that palmed his clothed cock, wishing that it was your hand instead. “I’ll do anything you want, daddy, I swear.” You let a soft whimper fall from your lips, desire flaring in your pupils. “Please, daddy.” You begged and Kai sat forward with excitement, placing his hand on your hot cheek, running his thumb over your lower lip languidly before slipping it between your lips.

“Oh, I love to hear you beg for it like a slut. I know I can take your pussy whenever I want because it’s mine…I just can’t decide if I want you to sit on my cock or fuck you into the ground.”

His thumb slid across your hot tongue, gathering your salvia on the pad of his finger, but with your body aching to be touch, you started sucking on the salty skin, rolling your tongue around his thumb until his thick eyebrows knitted and he snatched your jaw violently with his other hand simultaneously taking his thumb from your mouth.

“Did I say for you to start sucking?” He implored, the hostility in his words terrifying you – Kai was an all-powerful heretic who could hurt you at any moment, that you could never forget.

“No, daddy. I’m sorry, I’ll behave.”

“You better. Now, open your mouth, slut.” He demanded, squeezing your jaw hard, parting your lips before you obeyed and opened your mouth wider.

Kai let out a crude groan as he slid two of his finger over your wet tongue, slicking his fingers in your saliva before pushing them back until they hit your throat, grinning as you choked and gagged, tears welling up in your eyes, until he pulled them back, silvery strings hanging off your lip connecting to his digits.

“You took that well, pet, but I’d expect nothing less. You’ll do anything for me. Won’t you, bitch?” You nodded silently, furiously blinking the tears away and he wiped what fell down your cheeks with his wet hand, making you feel relaxed enough to gather your thoughts, waiting for his next move. “Stand up.”

He worked his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor, his eyes full of lust and greed as they trailed over your figure. “Take off your panties, nice and slow.”

Out of habit, you lower your head and pout to yourself, thinking about how you were on the verge of collapsing because of how bad you needed him, but any objections, and he wouldn’t let you get anything. You know to do just what he says or else, so you step back and slid your hands under your plaid skirt and hooked your fingers in the waistband of your panties, focusing on tugging them over your ass until you hear the sound of his belt and zipper coming undone.

Your pause, flitting your eyes up to look at him and his hands stop their movement once he notices. “Naughty girl…if I’m distracting you, by all means, I’ll stop, and we can get leave this hell.” Kai warned, His threat quickly made you resume your task at hand, looking back down as you dragged the black lace down your legs, kindly stepping out of them before standing up straight.

Kai looked like a King, jeans undone, back slouched against the chair, staring at you in contemplation of how he wanted to fuck you, how he wanted to lay claim to what was his once again. He held out his hand with an open palm, flicking his index finger at the fabric you had clenched in your fist, signaling for you to hand it over. You swallowed your embarrassment hard, feeling the dampness against your fingers and shoved them into his hand, flattening your skirt nervously.

He let out a pleasurable sigh as he shuffled and rubbed your panties between his fingers, a wicked smirk playing on his lips as he notes the tenseness in your muscles while he manhandled your soaked underwear. It never made sense that after all this time Kai was still able to make you feel self-conscious about how turned on he made you, how weak at the knees you got when he was around, the overall immoral effect he had on you but he used to his advantage every time.

With a lazy flick of his wrist, he tossed the lace over beside his jacket before he leans forward, pinching the hem of your shirt and pulls you close to him. Without warning, Kai shoves his hand beneath your skirt and between your thighs, swiftly cascading his fingers along your wet slit and you elicit a surprised gasp, his other hand gripping your shirt and sliding it up slowly before he presses his face to your exposed stomach.

You impulsively grab onto his broad shoulders, breathing heavily as he peppered soft kisses around your navel, his cold rings grazing your pussy as his fingers played with the wetness leaking out from your core, parting your legs a bit so that he can gain better access. The gently cry that falls from your lips makes him smile as his thumb encircles your throbbing clit, knowing he’s responsible for the juices dripping from you, that he’s got you this aroused, faltering in intense desperation for him.

When you mewled raggedly, biting down on your lip as your stomach clenches from the stimulation of his fingers running through your fold, you tighten your grip on his shoulders, working to maintain your balance.

“Mmm, your filthy pussy is so fucking wet, pet, and it’s all for _me_.” He hummed against your skin, sending vibrations through your gut and feeling your chest tighten with every passing second, growing lightheaded as your breath unsteadily, his large hand tickling your belly while holding you in place. The heretic just wanted to drive you crazy. “You need it, don’t you?”

Kai knows that teasing you is just making your needier, wetter, and more desperate to have him inside you, and you nod feverishly and whimper in reply to his question, eagerly moaning with want at the way his fingers run through your folds and you wriggle your hips, not too much because you don’t want him to stop, but you need the friction that he’s keeping from you.

“I want you to use your words, slut.”

“Yes, daddy. Yes, I need it. I need you… _please_.” You pleaded, sounding as though you’re on the brink of tears, and truthfully, you are. “ _Please fuck me._ ”

Kai chuckled, growling lowly in response to your pleas, and it’s worked him up enough to finally give in. “Alright, pet, why don’t you sit on daddy’s lap?” He licks a hot stripe across your navel, tasting your skin on his tongue and sending a chill up your spine before he leans back, removing his hands from you. He pushes his jeans down a few inches before shuffling beneath the fabric to pull out his flushed erection, the tip glistening with precum and your heart sinks as you’re reminded how big he is, how it felt the first time he entered you and now it’s been over a year since he’s been inside you.

But this doesn’t waiver your desire in the slightest and you don’t hesitate to turn around, your back facing him, as you move to sit down on his lap but he grabs your forearm with his free hand to stop you (the other hand stroking the underside of his cock gingerly) and your pussy clenches when your eyes glance back at him. “No, face me. I want to see the look on your face when I break you in again.” He ordered, releasing your arm.

Turning back around, you lift your legs over his thighs, straddling his waist in the air as he grabs your hip to help you steady, looking up at you through hooded eyes as your eyes flutter closed, holding onto his shoulders like before, and you whine insatiably at the tingling feeling of him rubbing his cock through your soaked folds, mixing your arousal and his precum smoothly, teasing you yet again until he lines up with your entrance.

“ _Remember, I’m half-vampire, pet, so don’t forget to breathe._ ”

Those are his last words before the intense burning takes over your body as he pulls your hips down hard and you sink onto his cock, the swollen head stretching you out and your nails dig into the fabric clinging to his shoulders as you release a lewd gasp. Kai watches you intently, burying himself inside you, huffing as your pussy encloses around him.

“Fuck, pet, I forgot how tight you are.” He huffed, and you both breathed out heavily once you’re fully seated around him, your eyes open weakly to gaze into his, seeing the dangerous lust hiding behind him at the sensation of his cock sheathed by your wet heat. “Tell me, who do you holes belong to?”

And before you could answer, darkness flashes across his eyes while resting his heavy hands on your hips as he draws his cock out partially before thrusting himself back inside you, hard, and begins to fuck you at an uncontrollable speed. _“Shit!”_ You screamed, throwing your head back as you take your pounding, the one you’d been craving for months, the one Kai was happy to oblige.

“That’s right, _slut_ , ride this cock. You wanted it, you got it.” Kai growled, the metal on his fingers bruising your skin as you twist your fingers into the back of his short hair, each buck of his hips knocking the air from your lungs but you manage to work your thigh muscles and grind against him, meeting the chaotic slamming of his hips as you bounce up and down on his thickness. You can feel the hem of his t-shirt giving your clit attention, rubbing the swollen bud with cotton friction, and it drowns you in unspeakable bliss.

He gave you no time to become reacquainted, no time to breathe (even though he reminded you to do so), and as the pain and discomfort subsided after a moment, your juices gush around him as he hit your g-spot, setting your veins on fire and heat flushing through your body. Soon his pace quickens, and he leans his face into your neck, nibbling and sucking at the sweaty skin as he grunts passionately.

All that can be heard is your sweet cries of pleasure and his heavy breaths fanned along your throat, mixed with the squelching sound of your pussy milking him vigorously. Breathlessly, your head falls forward and he finds your lips, kissing you deeply and swallowing every moan he pushed out of you – it’s sloppily but needy. He missed you, even if he didn’t admit it, he _needed_ you.

Just as the immense, hot pleasure is rising in your lower abdomen, his cock penetrating you to the edge, Kai raises his hand and clutches your throat, choking you and sharing the gasp you produce as his lips brush over yours. “I want my answer before you cum, pet…who do your holes belong to?”

He tightens his hold and your pussy clenches around him at the suffocating embrace, hearing him let out a strangled groan, but with every harsh snap of his hips and every crash into your cervix, you’re positive that he’s reaching the depths of your belly and his vampiric, relentless pace begins to cloud your vision, and you can’t concentrate on anything other than the shattering orgasm about to split you apart.

“Answer me (y/n)!” He shouted, holding you tight and your eyes peer open to see the tense pleasure sprawled over Kai’s face, how he grits his teeth and his Adam’s apple bobs when his mouth falls open as he impales you onto his cock, working to keep himself from coming undone.

“ _My holes…belong to you…daddy_.” Your strained words force their way out between your ragged gasps, collecting as much air into your lungs as you could but it was damn near impossible. Kai snickers darkly, and just like that, your body caves, and your walls flutter around him as you orgasm hard around Kai’s cock, nearly making you fall off his lap and turning your legs into jelly.

“That’s a good cockslut, that’s it.” He purrs, slowing down and fucking you gently through your orgasm as he watches your body tremble and your eyes roll back with such intensity, your muscles straining and squeezing around him. “My turn.”

Kai wastes no time to push your head over his shoulder, listening to you pant and cough as you regain your breathe, and wrapped his arms around your waist before he fucks you without mercy, ready for his own relief. He juts up your skirt, clawing his nails over your ass, leaving seething scratches in his wake as feral grunts leave his lips.

“This is my pussy! Say it!” He’s like an animal now, splitting you in two as your body is reeling from the aftershocks of your orgasm and your grip in his hair is strong enough that you might have pulled a few strands out, but his hips pounding into you at a brutish pace is rough enough that he could actually break you.

“It’s yours, daddy, it’s yours. _I belong to you_.” Your shaky cries pierce his eardrums and rush all the blood down to his cock.

An earth-shattering roar tears from Kai’s chest as he holds you against him, squeezing you in his grasp as his muscles tense up, delving his face into the crease of your neck as he cums, coating your walls with the hot sticky fluid and filling you with every drop. _Good thing he’s a vampire or you’d have a lot more to worry about than a few scratches and bruises,_ you thought, resting your cheek on his shoulder as you both panted in sync, overwhelmed by the heated exchange of (long waited) passion.

But it didn’t take long for Kai to remember his evil plans.

“No time to rest, pet.” He said, planting a tender kiss on your cheek and lightly tapping the soon-to-be scars on your ass before you sat up weakly, not sure that you’ll be able to move off him. “I have a Bennett witch to kill.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy)


End file.
